


Snickerdoodles

by lonicera_caprifolium



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonicera_caprifolium/pseuds/lonicera_caprifolium
Summary: A collection of my Good Omens NSFW sketchies. ❤Probably won't be much, but who knows.Content warnings are here, and will be in the summaries for each individually.Will add tags as I need to.





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost these.  
If I want them somewhere, I'll put them there myself.

1) Contents, I'm bad at titles, sorry

2) **[Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/49830329)**

  * Aziraphale gives Crowley a handjob
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia_

3) **[Reciprocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/49831220) **

  * Crowley returns the favor
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia_

4) **[Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/49831163)**

  * A small kiss during a blowjob
  * _cw: visible genitalia, oral sex_

5) **[Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/49831592)**

  * One of Crowley's favorite things to eat
  * _cw: visible genitalia, oral sex_

6) **[Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/49865075)**

  * Aziraphale fingers Crowley
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, hair pulling, fingering_

7) **[Grapefruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/56349262)**

  * Crowley uses a grapefruit during a blowjob
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex, grapefruit_

8) **[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/56497444)**

  * Another handjob, from Aziraphale to Crowley
  * _cw: visible genitalia, handjob, they're sweethearts  
_

9) **[Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/62353480)**

  * a delicious treat (Crowley sits on Aziraphale’s face)
  * _cw: visible genitalia, oral sex, facesitting  
_

10) **[Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/64110748#workskin)**

  * Aziraphale reads a story to a very cute pregnant Crowley
  * _cw: pregnancy  
_

11) **[Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/64111603)**

  * no bits, Zira just likes to have his thighs kissed
  * _cw: nudity, thigh kisses, genitalia would be visible if there were any  
_

12) **[Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/65856919)**

  * some nice afternoon doggystyle sex
  * _cw: nudity, (slightly) visible genitalia, they both have cute titties  
_

13) **[Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/65857651)**

  * Crowley fingers Aziraphale
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, fingering  
_

14) **[don't look at this one if you don't like furbies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/65857939)**

  * Aziraphale (in his true form) takes care of Crowley
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, a fairly large dildo, and a very long furby  
_

15) **[Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957843/chapters/65858116)**

  * Crowley really enjoys being nibbled
  * _cw: nudity, visible genitalia, biting  
_

16) coming soon ❤


	2. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gives Crowley a handjob, and tells him each and every little thing he loves about him
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia


	3. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley returns the favor.  
There's another version of this on my NSFW twitter in which they're both completely naked, but I like this one better.
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia


	4. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small kiss during a blowjob.  
Honestly, I just wanted to draw them with that chair
> 
> cw: visible genitalia, oral sex


	5. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Crowley's favorite things to eat
> 
> cw: visible genitalia, oral sex


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr request. I gave up trying to title this one, sorry. Maybe I'll think of something later.  
There is an alternate version over on my NSFW twitter.
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia, hair pulling, fingering


	7. grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just illustrating something from a discord chat
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia, oral sex, grapefruit


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a title in mind for this one either, sorry. D:
> 
> cw: visible genitalia, handjob, they're sweethearts


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have other things I should be working on, but... it's snack time.
> 
> cw: visible genitalia, oral sex, facesitting


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale reads a story to a very cute pregnant Crowley
> 
> cw: pregnancy


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no bits, Zira just likes to have his thighs kissed
> 
> cw: nudity, thigh kisses, genitalia would be visible if there were any


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nice afternoon doggystyle sex
> 
> cw: nudity, (slightly) visible genitalia, they both have cute titties
> 
> (their rings are on the wrong side cuz I'm an idiot. I forgot I'd flipped the canvas when I drew them on, and the forgot to take them off when I flipped it back)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another twitter request, Crowley fingers Aziraphale
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia, fingering


	14. don't look at this one if you don't like furbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale (in his true form) true form takes care of Crowley
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia, a fairly large dildo, and a very long furby


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley really enjoys being nibbled
> 
> cw: nudity, visible genitalia, biting


End file.
